Delícias da vida a dois
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Continuação das fics Sentimentos Nebulosos e Minha Vida. Mais um pedacinho da vida de Shun e June


** _Delícias da Vida a dois _**

**_June_**

Amanheceu... A luz do sol entra pela janela do quarto e atinge meus olhos, incomodando-me. Não quero levantar ainda. Aqui está tão bom... Sinto-me aquecida e confortável. Aos poucos vou despertando e tomo plena consciência do corpo dele colado ao meu por trás. Seu braço direito envolve minha cintura. Não há nada melhor que essa sensação: acordar pela manhã e senti-lo perto de mim, sentir sua respiração quente em meu pescoço, seu peito colado as minhas costas... Mas... Infelizmente temos que trabalhar... É por isso que adoro os finais de semana... Quando podemos ficar juntos o dia inteiro, só curtindo a presença um do outro...

Desvencilho-me com cuidado de seus braços e levanto-me, indo para o banheiro, tomo um bom banho para espantar o sono e como em todas as manhãs nas últimas duas semanas, passo mal.

Shun deve ter ouvido algo, porque levantou apressado, logo ele que sempre "faz hora" de manhã.

- June... – disse se aproximando de mim quando saí do banheiro. Ele tocou gentilmente o meu rosto e me encarou preocupado – Você está bem? – perguntou. Eu segurei a mão dele contra meu rosto, apoiando-me contra a carícia. Sorri e olhei para ele.

- Sim, Shun. Eu estou bem. – respondi. Já tinha uma idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo comigo, mas queria ter certeza antes de dizer a ele.

- Tem certeza? Você vem se sentindo mal há dias... – seu olhar temeroso aqueceu meu coração e eu quase lhe contei sobre minhas suspeitas, mas consegui me controlar.

- Eu estou bem, meu amor. – assegurei abraçando-o, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele me envolveu em seus braços. – Foi só um mal-estar passageiro. – ergo a cabeça, olho em seus olhos e sorrio. Ele olha para meu rosto atentamente e depois de alguns instantes retribui meu sorriso. Eu fico na ponta dos pés, beijo seus lábios de leve e me afasto. – Agora... Vá tomar seu banho ou chegaremos atrasados de novo! – digo mandona.

- Sim senhora! – responde ele fazendo continência, dá um sorrisinho maroto e vai apressado pro chuveiro. Eu vou para a cozinha e começo a preparar o café o mais rápido possível, para não chegarmos atrasados. Todo dia é esse corre-corre. Não sei como a Saori ainda não me mandou embora.

Depois que Shun e eu ficamos juntos, eu resolvi abandonar a minha vida como Amazona e passei a ajudar a Fundação Mitsumasa Kido. Shun trabalha em um escritório que montou junto com Ikki. As batalhas terminaram e agora podemos viver nossas vidas sem nos preocuparmos com a ameaça de algum deus vingativo querendo dominar o mundo. Estamos em paz... Finalmente.

**_Shun_**

Acordo com um leve movimento na cama. June acabou de se levantar... Ah... Eu odeio ter que levantar tão cedo... Eu ainda fico alguns minutos deitado... Até que ouço sons do banheiro. Ela está passando mal de novo... Levanto-me da cama, alarmado. Caminho até o banheiro. Ela vem passando mal nas duas últimas semanas. Estou começando a ficar seriamente preocupado.

- June... – encontro-a saindo do banheiro. Aproximo-me dela e toco seu rosto, meu olhar percorre-o atentamente. Ela está pálida. - Você está bem? – pergunto. Ela toca minha mão, segurando-a contra seu rosto. Sorri e olha pra mim.

- Sim, Shun. Eu estou bem. – Eu não me sinto convencido com sua resposta, mas também não quero coagi-la.

- Tem certeza? Você vem se sentindo mal há dias... – eu insisto. Estou preocupado e vi algo passar pelos olhos dela. Tenho certeza agora: Ela está me escondendo algo. Mas por quê? O que pode ser para que ela esconda de mim? Ah Deus, que não seja nada de grave... Eu não posso perdê-la. Não posso viver sem ela...

- Eu estou bem, meu amor. – diz ela me abraçando, encostando a cabeça me meu peito. Eu a aperto em meus braços, tentando controlar minhas emoções. – Foi só um mal-estar passageiro. – ergue a cabeça e olha em meus olhos, sorri. Eu ainda perscruto seu rosto atentamente e depois de alguns instantes correspondo seu sorriso, mas a apreensão ainda toma meu ser. Eu tenho que saber o que está acontecendo... Ela fica na ponta dos pés e beija meus lábios de leve, antes de se afastar em direção à cozinha. Eu resolvo aceitar suas palavras, por enquanto e fingir que está tudo bem... Mas de hoje não passa. Ela tem que me contar o que está acontecendo. – Agora... Vá tomar seu banho ou chegaremos atrasados de novo! – diz mandona.

- Sim senhora! – respondo batendo continência. Dei um sorriso e fui apressado pro chuveiro. A água morna deslizando pelo meu corpo acaba por me acordar completamente. Enquanto me banho, eu penso em June. Preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo... Meu nervosismo está se transformando em pavor. ****

****

**_June_**

Eu começo a preparar o café, enquanto Shun está no banho. Eu sei que ele está preocupado, mas não posso falar nada ainda. Tenho que ter certeza, não quero fazer alarme falso.

Depois de quinze minutos de banho, ele aparece na cozinha. Ele tenta vir sorrateiramente, mas eu percebo sua presença e me volto para olhá-lo. Seus cabelos esverdeados ainda úmidos caindo displicentes sobre sua testa... Ele não faz idéia do quanto fica sexy assim. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa azul-escura, a gravata azul-clara, a calça social preta, e segurando o paletó do terno sobre o ombro direito. Apesar de odiar ter que usar terno... Ele fica devastadoramente bonito nessas roupas. Eu estou terminado o café e começo a pôr a mesa. Ele se aproxima de mim por trás e enlaça minha cintura com seus braços fortes.

– Humm! Que cheiro bom! – ele diz ao meu ouvido, eu sorrio. Suas mãos me apertam ainda mais contra seu corpo. Ele roça os lábios em minha nuca. Eu sinto um arrepio percorrer minha espinha e estremeço. Seus lábios se curvam contra meu pescoço, ele está sorrindo. O bandido sabe perfeitamente como me provocar! Eu me viro para olhar pra ele, apoiando as mãos em seu peito forte. Ficamos frente a frente olhando nos olhos um do outro. Eu fico na ponta dos pés e vejo quando ele se inclina em direção a mim, nossos lábios separados por apenas alguns centímetros. Minha vez de provocá-lo. Desvencilho-me de seus braços, negando-lhe o beijo e me contenho para não rir da carinha desapontada dele.

- Nãnaninanão, senhor Shun! Não vem com graça, não. Vamos chegar atrasados. – eu digo, mas ele torna a me abraçar.

- Só um beijinho, June... – ele diz com aquela carinha de menino pidão – Só unzinho. – Ai... como resistir a um pedido desses?

- Tá bom... "Só um", hein? – ele se inclina pra mim e me beija de leve. Quando faço menção de me afastar, ele me aperta em seus braços e me dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Eu perdi a noção do tempo. É maravilhoso estar nos braços dele. Eu não consigo resistir e me entrego àquele beijo. Shun é muito fogoso. Suas mãos percorrem minhas costas e meus quadris insistentemente. Eu abraço seus ombros e mergulho meus dedos em seus cabelos... tão macios. Ficamos nos beijando por alguns minutos, então eu finalmente recobro o controle e me afasto – Shun! Vamos chegar atrasados!

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Tá bom! Vamos comer então. – diz ele sorrindo, me ajudando a pôr a mesa e sentando-se em seguida. Eu me sento também e tomamos o café em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares apaixonados e sorrisos.

**_Shun_****__**

Depois de uns quinze minutos eu saí do banheiro já vestido com aquela roupa, parecendo um pingüim... Odeio terno. Encontro June na cozinha, terminado de preparar o café e começando a pôr a mesa. Aproximo-me dela por trás silenciosamente, mas ela percebe minha presença e olha em minha direção, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela está linda, usando um terninho branco e os cabelos trançados... Será que ela tem idéia do que faz comigo? Eu enlaço sua cintura, por trás, puxando-a contra mim.

- Huum! Que cheiro bom! – eu digo, ela sorri. Eu aperto seu corpo contra o meu, aproximando-a ainda mais de mim e deslizo meus lábios pelo seu pescoço. Ela estremece. Esse é um de seus pontos fracos. Adoro provocá-la. Eu sorrio contra seu pescoço. Ela se vira e fica de frente pra mim. Nossos olhos se encontram e eu posso ver o amor que ela tem por mim. Suas mãos estão apoiadas sobre meu peito. Meus braços envolvem sua cintura e a apertam ainda mais contra meu corpo. Ela fica na ponta dos pés e eu me inclino na direção dela, seus lábios quase tocando os meus. Eu já posso sentir o calor da respiração dela em meu rosto, mas ela se desvencilha de meus braços, deixando-me levemente frustrado. É sua vingança pela minha provocação.

- Nãnaninanão, senhor Shun! Não vem com graça, não. Vamos chegar atrasados – ela diz. Eu adoro quando ela fica séria assim. É mais um incentivo para eu provocá-la. Eu torno a abraçá-la.

- Só um beijinho. – Sei que ela não resiste quando peço algo desse jeito – Só unzinho.

- Tá bom... "Só um", hein? – eu me inclino para ela e a beijo de leve. Percebo que ela tenta se afastar e a aperto em meus braços dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Perdemos a noção do tempo. Adoro tê-la em meus braços dessa forma. Não consigo me controlar perto dela. Minhas mãos percorrem suas costas e quadris insistentemente, acariciando-a. Eu sinto quando ela se rende. Ela me abraça e mergulha seus dedos em meus cabelos, acariciando-me a nuca. Adoro quando consigo romper suas defesas... mesmo que por alguns minutos... Ficamos nos beijando por longos minutos, mas pra mim não foram o suficiente. Ela se desvencilha de meus braços e me afasta. – Shun! Vamos chegar atrasados!

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Tá bom! Vamos comer então – digo, mas um sorriso satisfeito está em meus lábios. Esse beijo me acompanhará durante o resto do dia. Eu começo a ajudá-la a arrumar a mesa e sento-me em seguida. Ela se senta também e tomamos o café em silêncio, apenas trocando alguns sorrisos e olhares apaixonados.

**_June_****__**

A louça fica pra depois. Saímos apressados para o trabalho. Estamos atrasados como sempre. Entramos no carro e Shun dá a partida.

Depois de me deixar em frente ao prédio da Fundação, Shun vai para o escritório onde ele trabalha com o irmão. Estou nervosa. Na hora do almoço vou passar no laboratório para pegar o exame.

As horas passam lentamente, deixando-me ainda mais ansiosa. Eu penso em como nossa vida vai mudar dependendo do resultado desse exame...

Finalmente chega a hora do almoço. Eu saio rapidamente e passo no laboratório. O exame está pronto. Eu volto até a Fundação, já que o laboratório não é tão longe de onde trabalho e deixo para abri-lo quando chegar lá.

Perdi minha hora do almoço e agora estou aqui... Em minha sala, o envelope ainda fechado em minhas mãos. Shun não sabe que fiz estes exames. Comecei a passar mal há alguns dias e isso o está deixando preocupado.

Eu desconfiei dos sintomas, mas não disse nada a ele para que não criasse expectativas. Não quero que ele se decepcione caso o resultado seja negativo. Olho para aquele envelope, também será frustrante para mim se eu estiver enganada. Já peguei o resultado não peguei? Então agora não tem mais volta. Abro o envelope e meus olhos percorrem o papel até se depararem com o resultado...

**_Shun_****__**

Estamos atrasados de novo, e como sempre por minha culpa. Ainda bem que ela não fica brava comigo. Saímos de casa apressadamente e vamos para o trabalho. Nós entramos no carro e eu dou a partida. Apesar do atraso, dirijo tranqüilamente, afinal... "Antes tarde do que nunca".

Eu a deixo em frente ao prédio da Fundação e sigo para meu escritório. Enquanto dirijo, eu penso sobre o que pode estar acontecendo com ela. Ainda estou preocupado. Ela tem passado mal todas as manhãs e eu ainda tenho a impressão de que ela está me escondendo algo, mas de hoje não passa. Vamos ter uma conversa e ela terá que me contar o que está havendo. Estou com medo. Deve ser algo muito grave para ela estar escondendo isso de mim.

Passo a manhã inteira pensando nela, não que isso seja novidade. Afinal, ela não sai dos meus pensamentos um único minuto. Mas é diferente. Minha ansiedade para que a noite chegue logo, para que eu possa conversar com ela, faz com que o dia demore a passar. Mas não consigo me controlar. Enquanto não descobrir o que está havendo não vou sossegar.

**_June_****__**

            Finalmente estou em casa. Shun ainda não chegou. Eu corro para o banheiro e tomo um longo e relaxante banho de banheira. Como será que ele vai reagir à notícia? Nunca conversamos sobre o assunto, mas...

            Depois de terminar meu banho, eu visto uma roupa simples: uma camisa do Shun e um short. Adoro vestir as camisas dele. Elas são grandes e muito confortáveis.

            Eu vou para a cozinha e começo a preparar o jantar. Não demora muito e eu ouço a porta ser aberta. Shun acabou de chegar. Eu me viro para fitá-lo, sem me conter eu me aproximo dele e o abraço, encostando a cabeça em seu peito:

- Oi amor... – eu digo. Sinto quando ele me envolve em seus braços, ele roça seus lábios em minha testa.

- Oi Jú... – eu estranho. Ele está tenso. Sério. Eu me afasto, ainda abraçando-o pela cintura, e olho em seus olhos. Eu vejo apreensão em seu olhar.

- Shun... – ele se afasta de mim, segurando minha mão me puxa suavemente em direção à sala. Senta no sofá e eu me sento ao lado dele.

- June... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu estou preocupado... – ele começa. Eu já imaginava... Ele deve estar achando que eu estou doente... – Eu preciso saber o que está havendo... – ele está segurando minhas mãos firmemente. Chegara a hora. Eu engulo em seco e baixo a cabeça.

- Shun... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – ele solta as minhas mãos e se levanta, caminha nervosamente pela sala, passando a mão pelos cabelos... Ele me encarou. O medo em seus olhos me assustou.

- Você está doente? – ele perguntou. Sua voz trêmula.

- Shun... – ele me interrompeu.

- É muito grave? – sua voz falhou ao fazer a pergunta e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Meu Deus... Shun...

- Calma Shun! – eu pedi, me levantando e segurando-o pelos ombros. Ele parou e olhou pra mim. Eu nunca o vi tão nervoso... Assustado... – Eu venho me sentindo mal há algumas semanas... Como você mesmo já percebeu, por isso eu fui a um médico...

- Por que não me disse nada, June? – ele me olhava magoado por eu não ter dito nada - Eu já tinha percebido que você não vem se sentindo bem, estava preocupado... Por quê não me disse que ia ao médico...? Eu poderia ter ido com você... – Shun falava sem parar, não me dando brecha para me explicar – O que ele disse? É grave? Ele pediu algum exame? June, pelo amor de Deus! Fala! – disse ele exasperado. Meu Deus... Como ele pode ser tão paranóico às vezes? Se eu não visse o quanto ele estava nervoso e assustado teria até achado a situação engraçada, mas eu estava vendo o desespero de Shun.

- Shun... Acalme-se... O médico me pediu que eu fizesse um exame... – ele me interrompeu novamente.

- Que exame?! – ele perguntou me segurando pelos braços. Eu podia imaginar as inúmeras hipóteses que deviam estar passando pela cabeça dele e pelo que eu conhecia do Shun... Não deviam ser hipóteses muito boas. – Que exame é esse?! Qual foi o resultado desse exame?! – eu estava tão nervosa, que nem pensei quando respondi. Eu devia ter explicado tudo antes de dizer o resultado dos exames.

- Deu positivo. – a pressão em meus braços aumentou. Shun estava me machucando, mas em seu desespero, ele não se dava conta disso.

- Positivo?! June o que você tem? É grave? Que exame foi esse? – ele perguntou apavorado.

- Foi um exame de gravidez, Shun. – eu estava fitando aquelas safiras deslumbrantes e vi o exato momento em que a novidade penetrou sua mente. Sua expressão mudou de apavorada para surpresa e eu senti quando ele soltou meus braços e se afastou um pouco. Eu fiquei um pouco apreensiva com sua reação, mas eu sabia que devia ser um choque pra ele. Ele ainda tinha em mente que eu estava gravemente doente...

**_Shun_****__**

Finalmente chegou a hora de ir pra casa. June já deve estar lá. Nosso horário de saída não bate, por isso ela vai embora com Saori. Eu entro no carro e dou a partida. Tenho que conversar com ela sobre o que está acontecendo e de hoje não passa.

Quinze minutos depois, eu estou em casa. Eu guardo o carro na garagem e entro em casa. Abro a porta e ouço os sons dela vindo da cozinha. Ela está preparando o jantar. Ela tem que me contar o que está havendo...

            Eu chego à porta da cozinha e vejo quando ela se volta para me encarar. Ela sorri pra mim e vem ao meu encontro, me abraçando, encostando a cabeça em meu peito. Mas hoje eu não consigo reagir normalmente. Em outra situação eu a beijaria, abraçaria e carregaria para o quarto e jantar ficaria para depois, mas hoje...

- Oi amor... – ela diz. Ela não faz idéia do quanto eu a amo. Eu a envolvo em meus braços e roço os lábios em sua testa.

- Oi Jú... – Eu não consigo esconder minha tensão. Meu medo. Ela ainda está me abraçando pela cintura. Ela ergue a cabeça e olha pra mim. Eu vejo confusão e preocupação em seu olhar.

- Shun... – eu me afasto dela, segurando sua mão, a puxo suavemente em direção à sala.  Sento-me no sofá e ela se senta ao meu lado.

- June... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu estou preocupado... – eu começo a dizer. Estou apavorado pela hipótese de que ela esteja gravemente doente... – Eu preciso saber o que está havendo... – eu estou segurando as mãos dela firmemente. Eu a vejo baixar a cabeça e ela engole em seco... Ah Deus, não...

- Shun... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – eu solto as mãos dela e me levanto, caminho nervosamente pela sala, passando a mão pelos cabelos... Eu a encaro. Ela deve ter visto o medo em meus olhos, pois eu vejo apreensão em seu olhar.

- Você está doente? – eu pergunto. Minha voz sai trêmula... Eu não consigo evitar.

- Shun... – eu a interrompi. Não pode ser...

- É muito grave? – minha voz falhou ao fazer essa pergunta e senti meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas... Ah June... Por favor...

- Calma Shun! – ela me pediu. Ela se levantou e me segurou pelos ombros. Como eu posso ter calma?! Eu parei e olhei pra ela. Eu estava nervoso... Assustado... Eu nunca me senti tão perdido. O chão parecia ter sumido de sob meus pés... Ela continuou: – Eu venho me sentindo mal há algumas semanas... Como você mesmo já percebeu, por isso eu fui a um médico... – eu a interrompi novamente.

- Por que não me disse nada, June? – eu fiquei magoado por ela não me ter dito nada. - Eu já tinha percebido que você não vem se sentindo bem, estava preocupado... Por quê não me disse que ia ao médico...? Eu poderia ter ido com você... – eu falava sem parar, não conseguia me controlar, eu disparei uma metralhadora de perguntas contra ela – O que ele disse? É grave? Ele pediu algum exame? June, pelo amor de Deus! Fala! – eu disse exasperado. Meu Deus... O que poderia ser pra ela me esconder assim. June... Por favor... Está me angustiando...

- Shun... Acalme-se... O médico me pediu que eu fizesse um exame... – eu a interrompi novamente.

- Que exame?! – eu perguntei segurando-a pelos braços. Pela minha cabeça passavam inúmeras hipóteses do que poderia estar acontecendo com ela... Eu não podia perdê-la... Ela não pode estar doente... Eu retomei as perguntas – Que exame é esse?! Qual foi o resultado desse exame?! – ela estava nervosa, eu podia perceber. Ah Deus... Deve ser pior do que eu imagino...

- Deu positivo. – eu aumentei o aperto em seus braços. Nem pensei que poderia estar machucando-a. Ela está doente...

- Positivo?! June o que você tem? É grave? Que exame foi esse? – perguntei apavorado.

- Foi um exame de gravidez, Shun. – minha mente demorou a registrar o que ela havia dito. Eu estava muito nervoso para me dar conta imediatamente sobre a resposta dela. De apavorado eu passei a surpreso. Eu soltei os braços dela e me afastei um pouco. Percebi o olhar apreensivo de June, mas ainda não havia me dado conta de que ela poderia ter achado que eu não gostara da notícia. Na verdade... Eu ainda estava tentando organizar meus pensamentos de forma coerente.

**_June_**

- O que? – ele perguntou. Sentando-se novamente no sofá. Eu permaneci de pé, encarando-o.

- Eu... Eu desconfiei dos sintomas: atraso da menstruação; enjôos... – eu fiz uma pausa. Os olhos de Shun não se desviavam dos meus, mas eu não conseguia ler suas emoções. Ele estava estranhamente... Neutro. – Eu procurei um médico e ele me pediu um exame de gravidez... Eu não falei nada antes porque não queria dar falsas expectativas... Então eu fiz o exame semana passada e hoje, na hora do almoço, eu fui buscar o resultado... – eu fiz uma pausa novamente – Deu positivo. – eu estava ali, parada, em pé na frente dele, que permanecia mudo.  

- Grávida...? Você está grávida? – ele perguntou. Eu acenei com a cabeça, e fechei os olhos. Shun... Pelo amor de Deus... Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos. – Nenhuma doença grave? – ele ainda parecia não acreditar no que eu estava dizendo. Eu abri meus olhos e olhei pra ele. O sorriso em seu rosto era indescritível. Ele estava radiante. Seus olhos brilhavam. Ele estava feliz. Eu fiquei zonza com a emoção que irradiava dele. Senti quando ele passou o braço esquerdo pela minha cintura, puxando-me pra ele e descansou a mão sobre meu ventre, ainda plano. – Eu vou ser pai? – ele disse suavemente e me puxou para si, descansando a cabeça contra minha barriga. Sua reação trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos e não pude conter um soluço. Eu acariciei seus cabelos e senti que o abraço ficou ainda mais forte.

- Você vai ser pai, Shun... – ele ergueu a cabeça a olhou pra mim. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Ele sempre foi tão sensível e isso é o que eu mais amo nele. Eu passei a mão por seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas. Shun ficou de pé a minha frente, suas mãos enlaçando minha cintura, e meus braços envolvendo-lhe o pescoço. Suas mãos deslizaram insistentes pelas minhas costas, seus lábios roçando os meus, enquanto ele falava:

- E você vai ser a mãe mais linda desse mundo. – assim que terminou de falar, seus lábios tomaram os meus num beijo ardentemente apaixonado. Quando nossos lábios se separaram, ele encostou a testa contra a minha a disse: - Eu amo você.

- Também amo você, Shun. – eu encostei minha cabeça contra o peito dele e Shun me abraçou com força. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz. Nossa felicidade agora está completa: Shun, eu e o bebê. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz.

**_Shun_**

- O que? – eu perguntei. Minha mente ainda estava confusa. A idéia de que ela estava tão saudável que estava até grávida ainda não penetrara completamente minha mente. Meus olhos não se desviavam dos dela. Eu me sentei novamente no sofá, enquanto June permanecia de pé a minha frente, encarando-me.

- Eu... Eu desconfiei dos sintomas: atraso da menstruação; enjôos... – ela fez uma pausa. Meus olhos fixos dos dela. Eu não conseguia reagir ainda, tinha que me certificar de que ela realmente não estava doente. – Eu procurei um médico e ele me pediu um exame de gravidez... Eu não falei nada antes porque não queria dar falsas expectativas... Então eu fiz o exame semana passada e hoje, na hora do almoço, eu fui buscar o resultado... – outra pausa, e minha mente começava a desanuviar – Deu positivo. – ela esta ali, parada, em pé na minha frente eu sem conseguir dizer nada. 

- Grávida...? Você está grávida? – eu perguntei. Ela acenou com a cabeça, e fechou os olhos. Deus... O que ela devia estar pensando por causa da minha falta de reação? – Nenhuma doença grave? – eu tinha que perguntar, me certificar. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou pra mim. Eu sorria. Finalmente a notícia penetrara minha cabeça dura. Eu estava radiante. Meu coração estava disparado. Eu estava indescritivelmente feliz. Passei meu braço esquerdo pela cintura dela, puxando-a pra mim e descansei a mão direita sobre seu ventre, ainda plano, mas que já abrigava o nosso filho. – Eu vou ser pai? – eu disse, sentindo meu peito explodindo de felicidade, eu a puxei pra mim e descansei a cabeça contra sua barriga. Eu senti quando um soluço escapou dos lábios dela. Senti os dedos dela adentrando meus cabelos. Adorava quando ela me acariciava assim. Meu abraço entorno da cintura dela aumentou.

- Você vai ser pai, Shun... – eu ergui a cabeça a fitei. Ela estava linda. Radiante. Eu só percebi que estava chorando quando ela deslizou a mão pelo meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas. O tempo passa, mas certas coisas não mudam e eu nunca consegui esconder minhas emoções. Eu fiquei de pé na frente dela, minhas mãos envolvendo sua cintura, e os braços dela entorno do meu pescoço. Minhas mãos deslizavam insistentes pelas suas costas, meus lábios roçando os dela, enquanto eu falava:

- E você vai ser a mãe mais linda desse mundo. – assim que terminei de falar, meus lábios tomaram os dela num beijo ardentemente apaixonado. Eu sentia o alívio de saber que ela não estava doente, que eu não a perderia e que, para completar nossa felicidade, teríamos um filho. Deus... Eu nunca pensei que poderia ser tão feliz. Quando nossos lábios se separaram, eu encostei a testa contra a dela a disse: - Eu amo você.

- Também amo você, Shun. – ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito e eu a abracei com força. Ah... Eu nunca poderia ter imaginado que este dia acabaria me trazendo tanta felicidade.

**Três meses depois...**

**_June_****__**

            Estou com cinco meses de gravidez. Insuportavelmente sensível. Aqui estou eu, sentada em frente a TV, chorando por causa de um comercial de margarina. Eu ouvi um ruído vindo do banheiro... Ele acabara de tomar banho, estava vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom, tinha uma toalha em volta do pescoço, seus cabelos molhados rebeldes, grudando-se a sua testa. Pequenas gotículas de água brilhavam em seus ombros, peito e deslizavam por seu pescoço, morrendo na toalha. Deus... ele é maravilhoso, tão sexy... Oh não... Shun me viu nesse estado patético de sensibilidade. Ele se aproxima de mim, preocupado e se senta ao meu lado, tomando-me as mãos entre as suas.

- June... O que foi? – pergunta ele suavemente. Eu o olho, meus olhos ardendo por causa das lágrimas, me rosto molhado. Shun desliza sua mão carinhosamente pelo meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas. – June... – seus olhos azuis estão preocupados. Eu desvio o olhar, envergonhada.

- Eu... eu... me emocionei... – eu disse e apontei para a TV que ainda apresentava aquele comercial. Shun olhou para a TV e seus olhos se arregalaram... ele olhou pra mim e eu vi que estava segurando o riso.

- June... é um comercial de margarina... – disse apontando para a televisão

- Eu sei... mas é que é tão... tão... – ele me interrompeu. Um meio sorriso em seu rosto.

- Tão o que, June? – ele perguntou recostando no sofá. Eu cruzei os braços indignada com sua falta de sensibilidade.

- Você é um insensível, Shun. – eu reclamei. Ele se aproximou de mim e me tomou em seus braços, sorrindo amplamente. Ele me abraçou e me embalou como se eu fosse um bebê.

- Até uns seis meses atrás você me achava o cara mais sensível do mundo... – ele disse acariciando meus cabelos. – É uma enorme contradição me chamar de insensível agora. – eu ergui a cabeça que estava apoiada no peito dele e o encarei. Ele baixou seu rosto e seus olhos encontraram os meus: - Eu não tenho culpa se você está mais chorona do que eu ultimamente. – ele me beija os lábios suavemente. Seus beijos vão ficando cada vez mais ardentes e eu sinto quando ele passa a mão direita na minha coxa. Seus lábios deslizam dos meus para meu queixo, meu pescoço... Eu estou quase me rendendo, mas... eu não consigo. Eu me afasto dele mais uma vez.

- Eu... eu estou cansada Shun... – eu me levanto. – Boa-noite. – eu digo indo para o nosso quarto. Eu cometo o erro de olhar em seus olhos e posso ver a confusão e decepção estampados em seus olhos azuis... há dois meses que eu o evito. Eu praticamente corro para o quarto... eu sei o quanto ele gosta de carinhos. Eu também gosto de senti-lo perto de mim, mas...

**_Shun_****__**

            Eu estou terminando meu banho... Sozinho. Há dois meses que ela se recusa a tomar banho comigo. Me evita... Isso está me deixando chateado... ela não me diz o que está havendo... simplesmente se esquiva do meu toque... Eu saio do banho e vou até a sala. Ela está linda, usava uma camisola azul... a barriga distendida... Ela estava tão linda... A luz da TV iluminava seu rosto e eu pude ver o brilho das lágrimas em seus olhos. Eu me assustei quando ouvi um soluço. Eu me dirigi rapidamente ao sofá e me sentei ao lado dela, tomando-lhe as mãos nas minhas.

- June... O que foi? – eu pergunto suavemente. Ela me olha nos olhos e eu posso ver as lágrimas escorrerem, molhando seu rosto. Eu deslizo minha mão carinhosamente pelo seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas. – June... – eu estou preocupado. June nunca foi de choar. O que terá acontecido para tê-la feito chorar dessa forma?

- Eu... eu... me emocionei... – disse ela apontando para a TV que apresentava com comrcial de margarina. Eu olhei para a Tv e meus olhos arregalaram... eu olhei para ela e fiz força para conter o riso.

- June... é um comercial de margarina... – eu disse, apontando para a TV

- Eu sei... mas é que é tão... tão... – eu a interrompi.  Um meio sorriso em meu rosto.

- Tão o que, June? – eu perguntei recostando no sofá. Ela cruzou os braços indignada com minha atitude.  

- Você é um insensível, Shun. – ela reclamou. Eu me aproximei dela e a tomei em meus braços, sorrindo amplamente. Eu a abracei e embalei como se ela fosse um bebê. Achei graça dela ter me chamado de insensível...

- Até uns seis meses atrás você me achava o cara mais sensível do mundo... – eu disse acariciando seus cabelos. – É uma enorme contradição me chamar de insensível agora. – ela ergueu a cabeça que estava apoiada em meu peito e me encarou. Eu baixei o rosto e tomeis seus lábios nos meus: - Eu não tenho culpa se você está mais chorona do que eu ultimamente. – eu a beijo suavemente. Não consigo mais me conter, eu a beijo mais urgentemente e minha mão direita desliza pela coxa dela. Meus lábios deslizam dos seus para seu queixo, seu pescoço... sinto tanta falta de tocá-la assim... sinto que ela está quase se rendendo... mas... mais uma vez... ela me afasta.

- Eu... eu estou cansada Shun... – ela se levanta. – Boa-noite. – ela diz indo para o nosso quarto. Antes de ir para o quarto, ela me olha nos olhos e eu sei que ela pode ver a dor que sua rejeição me causou... há dois meses ela vem me evitando... eu não sei o que posso ter feito para que ela me evite assim... isso está me machucando. Ela se afasta e vai para nosso quarto... Eu fico na sala, sentando no sofá, meus olhos encaram o nada, enquanto meu coração fica cada vez mais apertado. Eu ouço o barulho da porta de nosso quarto se fechar e tomo uma decisão: Isso não pode continuar. Eu preciso saber o que está havendo. Se ela deixou de me amar... essa situação, esse medo estão me corroendo.

            Eu me levanto do sofá e caminho para nosso quarto. Preciso esclarecer isso imediatamente.

**_June_****__**

            Eu entro no nosso quarto e fecho a porta atrás de mim, me encostando nela. Se um simples comercial de TV trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos... lembrar da dor que eu vi nos olhos de Shun faz meu peito se apertar dolorosamente. Eu vou até a cama e me sento nela. Encaro o enorme espelho a minha frente. Eu me levanto e caminho até ele. Um espelho de corpo inteiro.

            Eu abro a camisa de meu pijama e examino meu corpo. Está tão diferente... Eu me sinto gorda, feia, desajeitada... indesejável. Não quero que Shun me assim. Tenho medo de que ele não me queira mais... ao me ver assim. Eu passo mão suavemente sobre a minha barriga...

            A porta é aberta de repente, e eu me assusto, fechando minha camisa. Shun entra num rompante. Eu o conheço. Ele está angustiado. Ele me encara e eu vejo a tristeza em seu semblante. Ele se aproxima da cama, enquanto eu continuo em pé, de costas para o espelho, encarando-o.

- June... O que está acontecendo? – ele pergunta. Sua voz sai baixa. Eu desvio o olhar. – June... Por favor... – ele diz. Eu me recuso a encará-lo. – Me diz, por favor, O que foi que eu fiz pra você me evitar dessa forma... – eu o olho espantada com a pergunta. Ele acha que é culpa dele? Ah... Shun...

- Eu... não é nada Shun... – ele me interrompe.

- June... como não é nada? Você tem me evitado há quase dois meses... – ele diz. Ele se aproxima de mim e continua: - Eu preciso saber o que está havendo June. Por favor, me diz... – ele toca meu rosto suavemente. Eu o encaro e não consigo evitar as lágrimas.

- Eu... eu estou horrível, Shun. – os olhos dele se arregalam.

- O que? – ele pergunta. Suas mãos apoiadas suavemente em meus ombros. Eu baixo a cabeça e continuo:

- Eu estou parecendo uma pata choca. Meu corpo está horrível. Não quero que me veja assim. Não quero que sinta nojo do meu corpo... – sinto quando ele toca meu queixo e me obriga a olhar pra ele.

- Nojo, June? Como eu poderia ter nojo de você? Você é a mulher da minha vida. Eu te amo desde sempre. Você não faz idéia do quanto está linda. – diz ele passando a mão suavemente sobre minha barriga. – Você está radiante. – ele se aproxima mais. Seus lábios roçando os meus enquanto ele fala. – Você nunca vai conseguir ficar feia June. Você é linda. Meu sonho realizado. – eu sinto os braços dele circularem minha cintura, me puxando contra seu corpo. – Era por isso que estava me evitando? – ele pergunta. Shun mordiscava o lóbulo de minha orelha. – Eu nunca deixaria você, June. Nunca. – seus lábios deslizam pelo meu pescoço. – Eu te amo e sempre vou amar. – ele ergue a cabeça e me olha nos olhos. Seus olhos azuis brilham intensamente. Não via esse brilho há mais de dois meses.

- Também te amo, Shun... – eu digo acariciando o rosto dele. – Me perdoa, meu amor. Me perdoa. – ele não diz nada apenas sorri. Eu me surpreendo e sorrio quando ele me toma em seus braços. Eu envolvo seu pescoço com meus braços e ficamos nos olhando durante alguns instantes. Então ele começa a andar em direção à cama e me deita sobre ela, deitando ao meu lado, apoiando um cotovelo na cama enquanto, acariciava meu rosto com a outra mão.

- Você está cada dia mais linda... – diz ele. Seus olhos percorrendo todo o meu rosto.

- Você é incrí... – eu ofego levemente. Shun se afasta um pouco, preocupado.

- June? – ele pergunta. Eu sorrio e pego a mão dele, levando-a a minha barriga, segurando a sobre mim. Shun me encara com curiosidade. Seus olhos se arregalam.

- Isso dói? – ele perguntou ao sentir o "chute" de nosso filhinho. Eu sorri.

- Não... só um pouco estranho. – ele afasta a minha camisa, expondo minha barriga. Ele encosta beija minha barriga e ergue o rosto me encarando. Eu deslizo meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Ele dá um sorriso maroto e escala a cama, seu rosto ficando frente a frente com o meu. Seus lábios roçam os meus.

- Como você consegue fazer isso? – eu o olho confusa. A sensação dos lábios dele roçando os meus me distrai.

- O que? – pergunto confusa. Não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

- Como você consegue fazer com que eu me apaixone cada vez mais por você a cada dia que passa? – ele passa sua mão contra meu rosto e meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas novamente.

- Você deve conhecer essa mágica muito bem. – eu digo. As lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos. – Você faz isso comigo também. – sua expressão muda de divertida para extasiada. Ele se inclina sobre mim novamente e me beija com ardor. Eu o abraço e puxo pra mim. Ficamos alguns minutos nos beijando quando ele se afasta ofegante. Eu sinto a mão me minha barriga começar a subir e estremeço.

- Estava com tantas saudades... – ele sussurra no meu ouvido. Eu me rendo e entrego a ele, matando as saudades que eu estava dele.

**_Shun_****__**

            Eu chego à porta do nosso quarto e penso por alguns segundos. Eu respiro fundo e entro no quarto. June estava em pé, em frente ao espelho. Ela pareceu assustada. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com ela. Essa situação estava me deixando angustiado. 

Eu a encaro. A tristeza me toma cada vez que ela me rejeita dessa forma, mas hoje não... eu não posso deixar isso continuar... Eu me aproximo da cama, enquanto ela continua de pé, me encarando.

- June... O que está acontecendo? – eu pergunto. Minha voz sai baixa. Ela devia o olhar – June... Por favor... – eu digo. Ela ainda não me encara. Deus... o que eu foi que fiz para que ela simplesmente me ignorasse?  – Me diz, por favor, O que foi que eu fiz pra você me evitar dessa forma... – ela me olha espantada com a pergunta. Mas por quê? Afinal... o que está havendo?

- Eu... não é nada Shun... – eu a interrompo. Ela tem que me contar! Eu preciso saber!

- June... como não é nada? Você tem me evitado há quase dois meses... – eu digo. Eu me aproximo dela e continuo: - Eu preciso saber o que está havendo June. Por favor, me diz... – eu toco seu rosto suavemente. Ela me encara e eu vejo as lágrimas deslizando por seu rosto:

- Eu... eu estou horrível, Shun. – eu fico surpreso com suas palavras. Horrível? De ondeela tirou um absurdo desses?!

- O que? – eu pergunto, não tendo certeza de ter ouvido direito. Minhas mãos estão apoiadas suavemente sobre seus ombros. Ela baixa a cabeça e continua:

- Eu estou parecendo uma pata choca. Meu corpo está horrível. Não quero que me veja assim. Não quero que sinta nojo do meu corpo... – June... eu nunca ouvi tantos disparates... Que insegurança absurda é essa? Eu toco o queixo dela e a obrigo a olhar pra mim.  

- Nojo, June? Como eu poderia ter nojo de você? Você é a mulher da minha vida. Eu te amo desde sempre. Você não faz idéia do quanto está linda. – eu digo passando a mão suavemente sobre sua barriga. – Você está radiante. – eu me aproximo mais. Meus lábios roçando os dela enquanto eu falo. – Você nunca vai conseguir ficar feia June. Você é linda. Meu sonho realizado. – eu envolvo sua cintura com meus braços, puxando-a contra meu corpo. – Era por isso que estava me evitando? – eu pergunto, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda. – Eu nunca deixaria você, June. Nunca. – meus lábios deslizam pelo seu pescoço. – Eu te amo e sempre vou amar. – eu ergo a cabeça e olho em seus olhos. Seus olhos negros brilham intensamente. Como senti falta desse olhar...

- Também te amo, Shun... – ela diz, acariciando meus rosto. – Me perdoa, meu amor. Me perdoa. – eu nada digo, apenas sorrio. Ela fica surpresa e sorri quando a tomo em meus braços. Eu sinto quando ela envolve meu pescoço com seus braços e ficamos nos olhando durante alguns instantes. Então eu começo a andar em direção à cama e a deito sobre ela, deitando-me ao seu lado, apoiando um cotovelo na cama, enquanto minha outra mão acaricia seu rosto suavemente.

- Você está cada dia mais linda... – eu digo embevecido. Meus olhos percorrendo cada detalhe de seu rosto.

- Você é incrí... – eu me assusto quando ela, de repente, deixa escapar um ofego. Afasto-me e a encaro preocupado.

- June? – eu pergunto. Ela sorri e pega minha mão, levando-a a sua barriga, segurando-a sobre ela. Eu a encaro com curiosidade. De repente, meus olhos se arregalam.

- Isso dói? – eu pergunto entre surpreso e extasiado ao sentir o "chute" de nosso filho. Ela sorri.

- Não... é só um pouco estranho. – eu afasto sua camisa, expondo sua barriga. Eu encosto meu rosto contra a barriga dela e a beijo, erguendo meu rosto para encará-la. Ela desliza seus dedos pelos meus cabelos. Esse carinho me enlouquece. Eu escalo sobre ela, tomando cuidado para não soltar o peso de meu corpo sobre o dela e ficamos frente a frente. Meus lábios roçando os dela enquanto eu falo carinhosamente:

- Como você consegue fazer isso? – ela me olha confusa. Sinto seus lábios tremerem sob os meus. Sei que esse carinho a distrai.

- O que? – pergunta confusa. Acho que terei que explicar palavra por palavra...

- Como você consegue fazer com que eu me apaixone cada vez mais por você a cada dia que passa? – eu passo minha mão contra seu rosto e seus olhos ficam marejados novamente.  

- Você deve conhecer essa mágica muito bem. – ela diz. As lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos. – Você faz isso comigo também. – eu sinto meu coração disparar e a olho extasiado. Eu me inclino sobre ela novamente a beijo com ardor. Ela me abraça e me puxa para si. Ficamos alguns minutos nos beijando quando eu me afasto ofegante. Minha mão desliza de sua barriga em direção a um de seus seios. Sinto-a estremecer. Esse simples gesto ateia fogo em minhas veias.

- Estava com tantas saudades... – eu sussurro em seu ouvido. Ela se rende a mim, sem medos, sem reservas... permitindo que eu mate as saudades que sentia em tê-la assim, em meus braços, amando-a ardorosamente.

**_Quatro meses depois..._**

**_June_****__**

            Eu acordo e por alguns instantes me sinto perdida. Não sei onde estou. Abro meus olhos e perscruto todo o quarto. É um cômodo branco, uma janela enorme por onde os raios de sol entram e iluminam o quarto. Eu começo a me lembrar do que aconteceu no dia anterior e, quando faço menção de me levantar... uma mulher entra em meu quarto. Uma enfermeira.

- Bom dia, mamãe. – diz ela me cumprimentando. – Olha só quem veio fazer uma visita... – ela se aproxima de mim e finalmente eu presto atenção em seus braços. Um bebê. Meu bebê. Eu sorrio e torno a encarar a enfermeira. – Ele está com fome, mamãe. – diz ela sorrindo e coloca o pequeno em meus braços. Eu o pego e olho pra ele. É tão pequeno...

- Olá meu amorzinho... – eu digo acariciando sua mãozinha. Ele parece ter um pouco de dificuldade em manter os olhos abertos. Seus olhos são acinzentados... eu desabotôo minha blusa e ele começa a mamar. Tê-lo em meus braços compensa qualquer dor que eu tenha sofrido no dia anterior. Eu estou tão entretida com nosso filho que não percebo que Shun está à porta. Eu só o sinto quando ele se aproxima de mim. Ele beija minha testa. Eu ergo meus rosto e encaro. Shun sorri e me beija nos lábios. Ele se senta ao meu lado na cama e acaricia suavemente a cabecinha de nosso filho.

- Ele é lindo... – diz ele. Eu sorrio e torno a olhar para nosso pequeno.

- Ele parece com você... – eu sussurro. Eu sinto quando seus braços envolvem meus ombros e ele pergunta suavemente:

- Você está bem? – ele continua a acariciar a cabecinha dele.

- Eu estou ótima Shun. Estou muito feliz. – eu digo e as lágrimas se formam em meus olhos.

- Eu trouxe flores pra você. – diz ele apontando para a mesinha no canto do quarto. Nossa! Eu realmente estava distraída... tanto que nem tinha visto aquelas flores. Rosas, rosas vermelhas.

- Obrigada, amor. – eu o encaro e sorrio. Ficamos alguns minutos observando enquanto nosso pequeno mamava.  Quando ele ficou satisfeito, eu fechei minha blusa e então Shun o pegou em seu colo. Ele estava encantado.

- Meu filhinho... – murmurou sorrindo. Estávamos admirando-o quando ouvimos uma batida na porta. Seika e Ikki entram no quarto lentamente.

- June... – Seika se aproxima e me abraça. Ikki olha para mim e sorri, depois olha para o irmão que o encara com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Ele é lindo... – diz Seika se aproximando de Shun. – Posso carregá-lo? – ela pergunta. Shun a encara e passa o bebê para o colo da cunhada. Seika o pega e se vira para Ikki. – Olha que lindo... – diz ela. Ikki não tinha lá muito jeito, mas não resistiu a fazer um carinho no sobrinho. Cinco minutos depois a enfermeira chega para levá-lo ao berçário.  

- Bom... eu sinto muito, mas esse rapazinho tem que dormir. – diz ela e pega meu filho dos braços de Seika.

- Posso... – eu não chego a completar o que ia dizer. A enfermeira se aproxima de mim e de Shun. Acariciamos nosso filho e Shun o beija na testa antes que a enfermeira o leve de volta ao berçário. Quando ela sai, Shun me abraça e diz ao meu ouvido:

- Obrigado... June. – diz ele. Eu o encaro e ele sorri. – Você me fez a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo.

- Eu te amo Shun... – nós trocamos um beijo, sem nos preocuparmos com a presença de Seika e Ikki no quarto. Nos afastamos com mais uma batida na porta. Nossos outros amigos acabam de chegar: Shiryu e Shunrei; Hyoga e Eire; Seiya e Saori.

Eles parabenizam a mim e a Shun, mas eu quase não consigo me concentrar no que dizem. Não vejo a hora de eu e meu filho recebermos alta para irmos pra casa. Para que eu possa ficar com os dois amores da minha vida pelo tempo que eu quiser...

**_Shun_****__**

            Eu saí por alguns minutos para registrar meu filho: Shinji Amamiya. Eu senti tanto medo ontem, quando June entrou em trabalho de parto. Nosso filho nasceu uma semana antes do que deveria. Seus gritos e ofegos de dor me cortavam o coração e eu não saí do lado dela um único segundo. Minha June é muito corajosa e eu a amo cada dia mais.

Na volta do cartório, eu passo em uma floricultura para comprar um buquê de flores pra ela... Rosa vermelhas, suas preferidas. No caminho para a maternidade eu fico pensando no meu filho. Ele é tão lindo. Tão pequeno e indefeso. Pela primeira vez eu sinto a verdadeira dimensão do que é ser pai. Durante anos aquele pequeno ser irá precisar de minha proteção... E eu farei o que meus pais não puderam fazer por mim... estarei sempre lá pra ele...

Eu entro na maternidade e passo pelo berçário. O berço de meu filho está vazio. A enfermeira já deve tê-lo levado para June. Ela estava tão cansada no dia anterior que quase nem o viu. Apenas o pegou nos braços por alguns instantes antes de ele ser levado para o berçário. A enfermeira passa por mim no corredor e me cumprimenta com um sorriso. Eu entro no quarto onde June está silenciosamente. Ela está distraída amamentando nosso filho e nem percebe a minha presença. Eu fico a admirá-la por alguns minutos. Esta cena ficará para sempre em minha memória. A mulher que eu amo e meu filho... Meus maiores tesouros...

Eu deixo o buquê sobre a mesa que fica num canto do quarto e me aproximo dela. Ela só percebe a minha presença quando me aproximo e beijo sua testa. Ela me olha e me encara. Eu sorrio e a beijo nos lábios. Eu me sento ao seu lado na cama e olho para nosso filho, acariciando sua cabecinha ternamente.

- Ele é lindo... – digo. Ela sorri e torna a olhar para nosso pequeno.

- Ele parece com você... – ela sussurra. Eu envolvo seus ombros com meu braço esquerdo e pergunto suavemente:

- Você está bem? – eu continuo a acariciar a cabecinha dele.  

- Eu estou ótima Shun. Estou muito feliz. – ela diz e as lágrimas se formam em seus olhos.

- Eu trouxe flores pra você. – digo apontando para a mesinha no canto do quarto. Ela olhaa para onde eu aponto e depois para mim, parece surpresa. Ela estava tão entretida com Shinji que nem percebera quando entrei com as flores.

- Obrigada, amor. – ela me encara e sorri. Ficamos alguns minutos só nos fitando enquanto nosso filho mamava. Quando ele ficou satisfeito, ela fechou a blusa e então eu o tomei em meus braços. Eu estava encantado. Ele era lindo, perfeito...

- Meu filhinho... – murmurei sorrindo. Estávamos admirando-o quando ouvimos uma batida na porta. Seika e Ikki entram no quarto lentamente.

- June... – Seika se aproxima e a abraça. Ikki olha para ela e sorri, depois olha para mim, que o encaro com um amplo sorriso. - Ele é lindo... – diz Seika se aproximando de mim. – Posso carregá-lo? – ela pergunta. Eu a encaro e depois entrego o bebê para minha cunhada, que o pega e se vira para Ikki – Olha que lindo... – diz ela. Ikki nunca teve lá muito jeito, mas não resistiu a fazer um carinho no sobrinho. Cinco minutos depois a enfermeira chega para levá-lo ao berçário. 

- Bom... eu sinto muito, mas esse rapazinho tem que dormir. – diz ela e pega meu filho dos braços de Seika.

- Posso... – June não chega a completar o que ia dizer. A enfermeira se aproxima dela e de mim. Acariciamos nosso filho e eu o beijo na testa antes que a enfermeira o leve de volta ao berçário. Quando ela sai, eu abraço June e digo ao seu ouvido:

- Obrigado... June. – digo. Ela me encara e sorri. – Você me fez a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo.

- Eu te amo Shun... – nós trocamos um beijo, sem nos preocuparmos com a presença de Seika e Ikki no quarto. Nos afastamos com mais uma batida na porta. Nossos outros amigos acabam de chegar: Shiryu e Shunrei; Hyoga e Eire; Seiya e Saori.

Eles parabenizam a mim e a June, mas eu quase não consigo me concentrar no que dizem. Eu estava extasiado. Não via a hora de June e Shinji receberem alta do hospital para podermos ir pra casa. Assim... eu poderei ficar com os amores de minha vida o tempo que eu quiser...

**_Dois meses depois_**

**_June_****__**

            Eu entro em nosso quarto e o que eu vejo me deixa emocionada. Shun está deitado em nossa cama, com nosso filho dormindo tranqüilamente sobre seu peito. Shinji é uma miniatura de Shun, seus cabelos fininhos são esverdeados e seus olhos tão azuis quanto os do pai. Shun passa a mão suavemente pelas costas de Shinji, enquanto a outra acaricia a mãozinha pequenina. Eu entro no quarto e me sento na cama ao seu lado, e com as costas da mão eu acaricio o rosto de nosso filho. Shun me encara sorrindo e eu retribuo o sorriso.

- Shun... eu nunca pensei que você fosse ser um pai tão babão. – ele sorriu e voltou a olhar para o pequeno em seus braços. Ele olhou pra mim novamente e disse:

- June... você me conhece desde os oito anos de idade... sabe que eu sempre fui um chorão... eu duvido que você tenha pensado que eu não seria babão com nosso filho... – eu vi quando os dedinhos de Shinji seguraram firmemente o dedo de Shun, que baixou seus olhos para olhar para o filho. Ele tornou a olhar pra mim e disse com um sorriso maroto: - E você não pode falar muito não. É uma babona também. – eu sorrio e desvio o olhar para o bebê:

- Eu estou tão feliz... – eu digo olhando pra ele novamente. Os olhos de Shun encontram os meus e eu os vejo brilharem. Delicadamente ele solta o dedo da mãozinha de Shinji e estende a mão pra mim. Eu não penso duas vezes, escalo completamente a cama e me deito em seu peito, ficando frente a frente com nosso filho. Minha mão direita entrelaçasse a de Shun, sobre as costas de Shinji, enquanto o braço direito dele envolve meus ombros e me puxa para bem perto dele.

- Eu nunca pensei que poderia ser tão feliz... – disse ele. Eu ergo a cabeça e o encaro, seus olhos estão fixos nos meus. – A vida me foi muito generosa, June... – ele diz, e eu sorrio ao perceber que as lágrimas se avolumam em seus olhos, ele continua, sua voz embargada pela emoção: - A vida me deu um presente: Você. – ele diz me encarando. -... e você me deu outro presente... – seus olhos se desviam dos meus para fitar Shinji, depois retornam a me encarar: - Nosso Filho. – ele diz visivelmente emocionado. - Obrigado, June. Obrigado por me apoiar; por estar sempre ao meu lado; por nunca me deixar esmorecer; obrigado por me amar e obrigado por me fazer tão feliz estando ao meu lado e me dando um filho... Obrigado por completar minha vida. – eu nem percebi quando comecei a chorar, as lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de Shun também.

- Shun... – minha voz sai rouca e trêmula. Eu me levanto um pouco e deixo meu rosto pairando sobre o dele. Eu o fito intensamente, quando ele quebra o silêncio:

- Eu te amo, June... – ele diz. Seus lábios roçam os meus enquanto ele pronuncia esta doce frase. Eu o beijo, um beijo delicado, cheio de amor e felicidade. A cada dia que passa eu o admiro e o amo ainda mais. Eu afasto meus lábios dos dele e sussurro:

- Eu te amo, Shun... Você é maravilhoso... – ele sorri. Eu lhe mando um olhar malicioso e completo: -... em todos os sentidos... – me surpreendo quando Shun fica vermelho e beijo-o novamente, em seguida recosto-me novamente em seu peito e vejo nosso filho dormindo sobre o peito do homem que amo, sua respiração embala nós dois e eu me sinto protegida e amada em seus braços. Eu sinto quando ele afaga meus cabelos e beija minha testa. Eu agradeço a Deus por ter colocado este homem maravilhoso em minha vida. Ah Shun... a vida a dois é deliciosa...

 **_Shun_**

Eu estou com meu filho em meus braços, deitado tranqüilamente sobre meu peito. Ele é tão pequeno, parece tão frágil. Eu deslizo minha mão por suas costas, sentindo sua respiração tranqüila e enquanto, com a outra mão acaricio sua mãozinha pequenina. Ele tem os cabelos fininhos e verdes, como os meus e seus olhos são azuis, mas eu o acho muito parecido com June. Ela diz que não, mas eu vejo muita semelhança entre os dois. Eu percebo quando June entra no quarto, ele se senta na cama ao meu lado e com as costas da mão acaricia o rosto de nosso filho. Eu a encaro sorrindo e ela retribui o sorriso.

- Shun... eu nunca pensei que você fosse ser um pai tão babão. – eu sorrio e volto a olhar para o pequeno em meus braços. Eu sei que sou sentimental. Eu sorrio e olho para Shinji, para em seguida voltar meu olhar pra ela novamente e digo:

- June... você me conhece desde os oito anos de idade... sabe que eu sempre fui um chorão... eu duvido que você tenha pensado que eu não seria babão com nosso filho... – eu senti quando os dedinhos de Shinji seguraram firmemente meu dedo e baixei meus olhos para fitá-lo. Eu torno a olhar para June e digo com um sorriso maroto: - E você não pode falar muito não. É uma babona também. – ela sorri e desvia o olhar para o bebê. A cada dia que passa eu a acho mais bonita, mais inteligente... mais tudo.

- Eu estou tão feliz... – ela diz olhando pra mim novamente. Meus olhos encontram os dela novamente. Seus olhos brilham. Delicadamente eu solto meu dedo da mãozinha de Shinji e estendo a mão pra ela, que não pensa duas vezes, escala completamente a cama e se deita em meu peito, ficando frente a frente com nosso filho. Sua mão direita entrelaçasse a minha, sobre as costas de Shinji, enquanto meu braço direito envolve seus ombros e eu a puxo para perto de mim.

- Eu nunca pensei que poderia ser tão feliz... – eu digo. Ela ergue a cabeça e me encara, seus olhos estão fixos nos meus. – A vida me foi muito generosa, June... – eu digo, e ela sorri ao perceber que as lágrimas se avolumam em meus olhos, eu vou chorar de novo, eu sou mais chorão que nosso filho, eu continuo, minha voz embargada pela emoção: - A vida me deu um presente: Você. – eu digo encarando-a intensamente. -... e você me deu outro presente... – meus olhos se desviam dos dela para fitar Shinji, depois retorno a me encará-la: - Nosso Filho. Obrigado, June. – meus sentimentos estão á flor da pele. - Obrigado por me apoiar; por estar sempre ao meu lado; por nunca me deixar esmorecer; obrigado por me amar e obrigado por me fazer tão feliz estando ao meu lado e me dando um filho... Obrigado por completar minha vida. – as lágrimas descem por seu rosto e eu as sinto escorrerem pelo meu rosto também.

 - Shun... – sua voz sai rouca e trêmula. Ela se levanta um pouco e deixa seu rosto pairando sobre o meu. Ela me fita intensamente, quando eu quebro o silêncio:

- Eu te amo, June... – eu digo. Meus lábios roçam os dela enquanto pronuncio esta doce e sincera frase. Ela me beija, um beijo delicado, cheio de amor e felicidade. Eu acabo de me apaixonar por ela novamente. Ela afasta seus lábios dos meus e sussurra:

- Eu te amo, Shun... Você é maravilhoso... – eu sorrio. Ela me encara com um olhar sensual, eu sinto meu sangue ferver quando ela completa a frase: -... em todos os sentidos... – eu percebo sua surpresa ao perceber que fiquei constrangido. Eu sinto minhas faces pegando fogo. Só ela consegue fazer isso comigo. Ela me beija novamente, em seguida, recosta-se em meu peito e fita nosso filho dormindo sobre mim. Ter as duas pessoas mais importantes de minha vida assim, bem perto, me dá uma sensação de paz, segurança e responsabilidade. Eu afago os cabelos dela e beijo sua testa. Eu agradeço a Deus por ter colocado esta mulher maravilhosa em minha vida. Ah June... a vida a dois é deliciosa...

**_Fim_**

Oi pessoal! Eu espero que tenham gostado desta fic. Ela ficou meio melosa, mas... essa era a intenção. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem comentários, por favor. Beijos a tudo. E muitíssimo obrigada a todos que estão lendo minhas fics. Tchau.

****

After school in the teacher's louge

****


End file.
